MP5K
:For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, see the MP5. The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest", and "Exodus" by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141. In multiplayer the MP5K has a foregrip, however, in the singleplayer modes it does not. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy", with a Silencer and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, and therefore has unpredictable and moderately high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to the player's advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has less recoil, higher damage and has better range stats. With the rapid fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. The Red Dot or Holographic sight can assist in tap-firing at range due to the precise targeting system it also becomes a bit more steady with red dot sight attachment. However, the iron sights (which are the same as the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare MP5) are open and clear, which for many players means that a sight attachment is not needed, freeing the slot up for a more useful attachment, such as extended magazines. It is not advisable to silence this weapon, as doing so reduces its already small three hit kill range (without Stopping Power). However, the silencer can help in recoil reduction, by a small margin. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MP5K the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire. However, it is the worst SMG to use at long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. The MP5K is deadly in the right hands, even at long distances. Contrary to many beliefs in the multiplayer community, the MP5K is fairly accurate if semi-automatically shooting at range; there is little visual recoil; although firing semi auto is difficult to perform/master. An effective tactic to use with this weapon is hip firing via Steady Aim. A rather unknown fact (due to the high rate of fire) is that the MP5K is capable of 2-shot kills to the chest with Stopping Power. In Hardcore game modes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP45 in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire and equal maximum damage. At close range, it is one of the most powerful weapons, with high max damage and fire rate. Akimbo is a very popular and logical attachment choice for the MP5K. Using Bling with Akimbo and Rapid Fire as well as the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks will create a class which is almost unmatchable in CQC (albeit fairly useless for Medium and especially Long range combat). Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags File:mp5k_6.png|The MP5K in Singleplayer. Note it has no grip, unlike in the Multiplayer. File:mp5kiron_6.png|Iron sight File:Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. Mp5kr.JPG|Reloading the MP5K Mp5kcropped.PNG|The MP5K in third person with the Arctic Camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5K is set to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops as a prototype variant. It is equipped with a unique foregrip which is only featured on the prototype variant. It looks quite different than the one from ''Modern Warfare 2'' incarnation, lacking the RIS Kit and overall modular design. It has considerably less recoil, and side to side rocking than its[[Modern Warfare 2| Modern Warfare 2's]] counterpart, but it is also less powerful. It is unlocked at level 1, as it is part of the SMG default class. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Reflex *ACOG Sight *Rapid Fire *Extended Magazines Gallery Mp5k_pick_up.jpg|The MP5K Suppressor's pick-up icon. The_MP5K_prototype_in_Black_Ops.jpg|The MP5K in first person. Black_Ops_MP5K_Sights.jpg|The MP5K's Iron Sight. MP5KCAC.JPG|The MP5K's stats in Create A Class Nuketown Gameplay.png|A MP5K with Red Dot Sight Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In campaign the MP5K has no foregrip. However, in multiplayer the foregrip is included. *In multiplayer a silenced MP5K is titled "MP5K Suppressed". However in single player it is called the "MP5KSD". This is because of that in campaign the SD stands for Schalldämpfer which is german for supressor. *The MP5K is the secondary weapon of Riot Shield users in the campaign and Spec Ops. *When the player uses Red Dot Sight on the MP5K, it says "MP5K Red Dot". *The MP5K's serial number is 081223SR. *The MP5K is used by more factions than any other gun in Modern Warfare 2. *This and the UMP45 are the first submachine guns to be unlocked. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Compared to the ''Modern Warfare 2'' rendition of the MP5K, the gun has considerably less recoil in ''Black Ops'' where it is fired on full auto with little muzzle climb or side-to-side rocking. *The MP5K in[[ Black Ops| Black Ops]] has a unique Foregrip not found on the [[Modern Warfare 2 |''Modern Warfare 2 version]]. This may be due to the ''Black Ops version being a prototype. Video thumb|left|300px|Gameplay with Akimbo MP5ks thumb|left|MP5K guide See also *MP5 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops